


The Right Kind of Danger

by joss80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of case-related incidents during the week throw Gibbs and Tony into danger. Repeatedly. Together. But sometimes the right kind of danger is a real turn-on.<br/>Written for NCIS Big Bang challenge on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is from a line in a country song by Bobby Wills called _Crazy Enough_ : "The right kind of danger is a real turn on." I think of Tony and Gibbs every time I hear it :)

The dry leaves itched. They itched under his chin. They itched under his palms. And they itched where they’d made their way up under the very bottom of his pants legs. Tony raised his head slightly and scanned the small valley with his binoculars before dropping back down to the ground… the very leaf-covered ground.

Sure, it made for great cover and camouflage, and it would probably keep them the teensiest bit warmer if they were still stuck there once the sun was behind the trees, but still… it freaking _itched_.

He looked over to Gibbs. Well, not looked over so much as tilted his head to the side, because Gibbs was right next to him, also on the ground and also covered in leaves. Heck, they were practically playing sardines in the tiny hollow between the two trees on either side of them. Gibbs’ gaze shifted from the valley in front over to Tony, as he too tiled his head so that he could see his SFA.

“What?” Gibbs asked, his voice quiet but gruff in the cool Fall air.

“I think I caught a glint off of something, a reflection of some kind. Near the head of the valley, ten o’clock.” Tony handed the binoculars to Gibbs, who raised up slightly and focused on the area Tony had indicated before falling back down.

“I see it. Can’t tell who or what it is yet. Let’s give it five minutes and check again,” Gibbs suggested, and Tony nodded before he realized that Gibbs wouldn’t really see the action. Gibbs must have felt it, however, because he turned his head towards Tony and smiled. Tony grinned in response, although he kept his eyes focused forward.

It _was_ kind of fun, being out of the office and literally out in the field. And getting to be there with Gibbs was a bonus. Tony didn’t feel the need to poke at him like he did with McGee, or ask incessant questions like he did with Bishop. It was just a very comfortable and companionable silence for the most part. You know, apart from lying on the hard-packed ground and the ever-present threat of being killed if they were discovered.

Vance had requested Tony and Gibbs specifically for the mission, citing Gibbs’ sniper capabilities and Tony’s previous law enforcement experience as his reason for sending the two of them to do reconnaissance on a backcountry area near Quantico where drug-running was suspected. They’d been there for six hours already, and this was the first sign of anything more exciting than a squirrel or bird that they’d seen.

_“Shit,”_ Tony swore under his breath, and Gibbs’ head swivelled to the side once more with a curious frown on his face. “I gotta pee.”

“Seriously, DiNozzo. _Now_?” The incredulous look on Gibbs’ face made Tony blanche apologetically as he started wiggling his way backwards out of their hollow.

“Better now than later, I’m no camel,” Tony muttered under his breath, and then a louder, “Sorry!” as his hand landed squarely on Gibbs’ ass and then the back of the man’s thigh as he pulled himself up to a crouch. An amused grunt from Gibbs was the only reaction Tony got, so he figured he was forgiven for unintentionally groping his boss and he started looking around for a good place to _go._ A minute later he was still looking, the sparse tree cover above meaning that – right now, especially – he couldn’t move far.

“Just whip it out!” The harsh whisper came from in front of him, and Tony saw that Gibbs was watching him carefully… wondered how _long_ Gibbs had been watching him, with that smirk spread across his face. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Oh really?” Tony started to ask, voice automatically coy and going into flirt mode, but then they both heard what sounded like a gunshot in the distance and Tony dropped to the ground, pants half-unzipped. “ _Shit!_ ” Again.

He crawled behind the closest tree, relieved himself as quietly and quickly as possible, and clambered back into the hollow and dropped down next to Gibbs. There seemed to be even less room now after his brief reprieve, and his left hand and arm slid along Gibbs’ side as he drew them out from under himself and took the binoculars from the older man. 

It could have been construed as a sensual touch under different circumstances… but Tony didn’t even let himself go there, and Gibbs didn’t so much as flinch at the contact. In fact, he leaned his head closer to Tony’s and spoke directly at his ear, lips touching ever-so-briefly against it.

“Eleven o’clock. Down in the valley, definitely the guys we’re after.”

An involuntary shiver ran through Tony as he raised the binoculars to his eyes. He was grateful for the distraction as he looked through them and spotted the two men, one of whom looked like he was yelling at the other for discharging his gun. 

“Yup,” Tony breathed out, unsteadily. “So do we move in or call for back-up?”

Gibbs, propped up on his forearms, was about to tap his earpiece and link back to Tim and Ellie in the van on the other side of the hill when sunlight reflected off of the round glass of the binoculars. Tony watched in horror as both men in the valley glanced up and zeroed in on their hiding place.

“Down!” Tony yelled, wrapping his arm over Gibbs’ shoulder and pulling the man to him in a firm hug as four shots rang out in quick succession, splitting some branches on the trees above their heads and sending a flurry of leaves floating down. Gibbs looked up wide-eyed at Tony across the inch or so between their faces, their breath mingling in the close quarters as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Tony didn’t dare move, partly from caution and partly because if felt undeniably good to have Gibbs pressed up against him like that.

But Gibbs didn’t move either. He kept his gaze locked on Tony’s as he slowly raised a hand to his earpiece and tapped on it.

“Tim,” he whispered, keeping his voice down even though the men in the valley below knew where they were. “We’ve got company. Need back-up. _Now._ ”

Tony could only assume that Tim had responded and was sending in the proverbial troops, because Gibbs tapped his earpiece again and lowered his arm to casually rest on Tony’s hip. And Tony, with his arms still wrapped firmly around Gibbs’ back, suddenly became aware or the pulse thudding behind his ears and his breath coming in shorter, shallower breaths than before… and he didn’t know how much, didn’t _want_ to think about how much was due to the gunshots or to Gibbs.

“Fight or flight?” he managed to whisper, as he struggled to keep his eyes from darting down to Gibbs’ lips so close to his own.

Gibbs’ hand on his hip tightened slightly, his hand curving around to rest on the small of Tony’s back and pull their bodies closer together. “Let’s sit tight,” he whispered back, eyes piercing blue in the afternoon light. “It’s a steep climb up to here and our back-up will be here in a few minutes.”

Tony felt his body relax slightly as he let out the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. But that also inadvertently brought him in even closer to Gibbs, their chests rising and falling against each other in a strange rhythm that made Tony tense up once more at its intimacy. He gave up a few seconds later, though, laying his head on the ground and pulling Gibbs’ head down to rest between his shoulder and chin. The man didn’t fight it and Tony breathed out again. 

They were good friends, close enough that something like this wasn’t completely weird in a life or death situation… at least, that’s what Tony told himself as they waited like that, frozen together until they heard shouting down below and then Tim’s voice, calling up to them to come out. Tony saw his own somewhat-shy smile reflected on Gibbs’ face as they drew apart, but Tony still felt that he owed Gibbs an apology for messing things up.

“I’m sorry –”

“It could have happened to anyone, DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted with a wave of his hand. “They were far enough into the valley and we were prepared. We got them.” Then Gibbs turned to the side and began half-sliding, half-walking his way between rocks and bushes towards the valley floor.

Tony shook his head to clear it, and let out a loud, long breath between his lips. He hated to admit it, but danger had never felt quite so good before.


	2. Tuesday

A loud rapping on his front door roused Tony from his sleep. He turned his head to the side and squinted at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

5:30. _Who the f–_

“Tony, it’s me!” Gibbs’ voice rang out from around the corner and into his bedroom.

Okay, _what_ the f–

“Our BOLO for the associates of those drug runners just got a hit,” Gibbs yelled out, and banged on the door again. “We need to move. Now!”

Tony rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers, and tripped over his feet as he made his bleary-eyed way to the door. He pulled it open just as Gibbs was opening his mouth to yell again, and Tony grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him inside before shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Will you keep it down!” Tony hissed, as he grabbed Gibbs’ arm again and drew him through the apartment and into the kitchen. Tony reached into the cupboard for his bag of ground coffee, and he heard Gibbs clear his throat right behind him. Tony turned his head, surprised by the man’s proximity, but then he saw Gibbs give him an obvious once-over and he remembered that he was only wearing boxers.

“Hey,” Tony chastised him, “You woke me up at this ungodly hour, you’re lucky I put underwear on for you.” He watched Gibbs’ eyebrows rise up, a smirk firmly planted at the corner of the man’s mouth, and Tony turned back to his coffee with a grin on his own face. “Coffee, clothes, and then we can go,” he declared. “I’ll even pour a cup for you.”

“So thoughtful,” Gibbs drawled, as he pulled out a barstool and sat down. 

A minute later a steaming travel mug of coffee sat before Gibbs, and Tony was retreating to his bedroom to put on something less comfortable. He could sense Gibbs’ eyes following him as he walked away, and a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions. The man’s face had the decency to flush slightly red at being caught.

Tony couldn’t wipe the smirk from his own face as he brushed his teeth, styled his hair, and put on an extra-sharp suit. And five minutes later they were out the front door.

* * * * *

An hour later Tony was definitely regretting his decision to dress up so much. His feet slipped on the rough terrain in his $400 shoes, and his jacket had tree sap stains on it from where he’d stopped multiple times while advancing tactically on their target with Gibbs. Wearing the bulletproof vest under it all really wasn’t helping either. He knew that he should have figured that guys who ran drugs through remote valleys would do their business dealings in similarly remote places, but it had been such a rush to get out the door that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. 

He saw Gibbs – who was wearing his usual more sensible combination of polo shirt and black trousers - signal to Tim and Ellie across the dirt driveway, and they nodded and continued to move forward through the trees and towards the house in the clearing up ahead. Gibbs put a hand on Tony’s arm to stop him, and signalled that the two of them would circle around to the back of the house. Tony met his eyes and gave a grim smile in return.

The next five minutes were spent looking at Gibbs’ ass ahead of him as they weaved and dodged through the trees. The two of them were half bent over to make themselves less conspicuous as they worked their way towards the rear of the garage, and Tony felt a slight twinge of guilt as he unintentionally ogled Gibbs’ butt. _It was tough_ , he thought humorously to himself as he watched the black material moving up and down over the two cheeks, _but he supposed that somebody had to do it. And better him than anyone else._ Then he remembered how Gibbs had been similarly watching him barely an hour before, and Tony knew that _he_ didn’t want to get caught doing it too, so he focused more on what was up ahead and willed the slight fog out of his brain.

They rounded the back corner of the garage and the vista opened up onto something that Tony hadn’t expected: a paved patio with a small swimming pool near the house, and a well-manicured lawn further back that stretched away toward another hill. Tony raised his eyebrows at Gibbs and saw the man smile back in return. Gibbs ducked into the garage for a minute, signalling for Tony to stay put, and so he took a longer look around until Gibbs reappeared. The back yard was definitely a case of _don’t judge a book by its cover_ , and it was as Tony was musing over that particular thought that he heard Tim and Ellie busting in through the house’s front door.

“Shit!” Gibbs mumbled, and he and Tony moved quickly from the relative cover of the garage’s wall and made for the back stairs, guns drawn but pointed down. They were about halfway along when a man and woman in their early 20s bolted out of the back door of the house, brandishing a mix of bags and handguns and car keys. The woman screamed and tried to throw a purse at Tony, but the man had his wits about him and aimed a gun instead. It was on the verge of being point-blank range, and Tony was only getting closer as he desperately tried to skid to a stop in surprise.

He felt a strong push from beside him only a split-second before a gunshot rang out, and then he was falling, falling, feeling extra heavy, and then he was sinking and cold and wet and struggling to breathe as the water of the pool closed in over his head. He tried to push himself off of the bottom, to rise to the surface and take in some air, but something was holding him down. 

He fought against it, pushing back until he felt a soft tap to the back of his neck and realized that it was Gibbs who was trying to keep him under. He looked towards the other man, eyes bugging out as his lungs used up the last of his oxygen, and he smiled weakly in trust as black spots started to creep across his vision.

Then suddenly he was being pushed up _up up_ and he gasped for breath as his face broke through the surface of the water, deep shaking breaths that rattled his lungs and hurt like a bitch. He didn’t know if someone still had a gun pointed at him, but as he got his wits about him and looked around he saw that nobody was there, not even Tim and Ellie. Then he felt a presence next to him in the water, and remembered Gibbs. He spun his head to the side, and realized it was a bad move as all the blood in his brain seemed to follow suit and leave him feeling woozy for a second. Once he could see straight again, however, he wiped the water from his face and blinked hard. 

Gibbs. Right there. Soaking wet just like himself, but there. 

Tony reached instinctively towards the man and enveloped him in a grateful hug, one that was returned hesitantly at first but then with more force. Tony pulled back slightly, his arms still wrapped around Gibbs, and tried to give the man his most sincere, appreciative look.

“God, I could kiss you. You saved my life!”

He watched as Gibbs drew in a sharp breath, his lips pursing together as his eyes zeroed in on Tony’s for a moment. Then Tony noticed the faint trail of red in the water behind Gibbs, and he moved his hands to grip the man’s shoulders tightly.

“You’re hit?” he asked, half question and half statement, and Tony was already moving around him as Gibbs nodded slightly and grimaced. 

“It’s fine, Tony. Just a… _flesh wound_ , right?”

Tony shot him an impressed but concerned look as he saw that the blood was coming from a spot on Gibbs’ left side between his ribs and his hip. 

“Not the ideal time to quote Monty Python at me, Boss,” he fussed, as he helped move Gibbs through the water and towards the steps, “But I agree, I think you’ll be okay.”

They were almost out of the pool when they heard Tim calling from the front of the house, and a minute later both he and Ellie were with them and helping to haul Gibbs onto the stone patio to better assess his wound. 

“Both cuffed to the car steering wheel,” Tim huffed out, as helped Gibbs to lie down on the ground. “Thanks for letting the air out of the tires, Boss.”

Tony dragged himself up the last few steps and sat down next to Gibbs, his breathing mostly back to normal but his body yelling at him in sudden exhaustion. He looked over to see Gibbs watching him from his position on the ground, and Tony smiled and he reached to place his hand over Gibbs’ and gave it a slight squeeze. A confident smile blossomed over Gibbs’ face in return for a moment, before he swore and tried to turn over, swatting probing fingers away from his side with his free hand.

“Damnit, Tim. That fucking hurts!”


	3. Wednesday

Tony woke up with a yawn - which was, he thought, probably not a good sign. He also became aware of a disgusting fuzzy feeling in his mouth, and cranked one eyelid open only to find that it felt half-glued in place. He became more aware of his body as his brain warmed up, feeling the aches and pains through his neck and shoulders, lower back, and triceps. And his lungs… _where was his fucking inhaler?_

He rubbed at his eyes with one hand, and Gibbs’ coffee table came slowly into focus in front of him.

Oh. _Right_.

He remembered himself and Gibbs making a wet mess of the backseat of the Charger as Tim made record time to the Navy Yard. He remembered Ducky checking them over, giving Gibbs a few stitches, and making the two of them swear to stay off their feet for twenty-four hours…and together until the morning so that nobody had to babysit them overnight. He had never been so grateful for his Go-bag, because clean, dry clothes really did do wonders for the soul.

Ellie had dropped them off at Gibbs’ house later in the afternoon, via Tony’s place to pick-up some essentials, and pizza, beer, and random shit on television had occupied the rest of their evening until… well, Tony guessed that he must have fallen asleep lying down right there on the couch. His mouth was certainly hinting quite loudly that he hadn’t been awake enough to brush his teeth before falling asleep the previous night. 

Tony opened his other eye, and that’s when the pair of sock-covered feet came into focus. The ones resting on the coffee table. _Right in front of him._ He squinted for a moment, trying to figure out how his feet could possibly have contorted that way, but then the pillow under his head shifted slightly and it all clicked into place alarmingly fast.

Gibbs’ feet, Gibbs legs under his head. He was sleeping on Gibbs’ lap. _Good lord._

And then the pillow shifted again, and Tony felt a hand move slightly against his side, right in the dip between his hip and his rib cage, right on his bare skin in the gap between his shirt and sweatpants. 

Tony’s eyes went wide as an unexpected spark of arousal shot through his body, and he would have shot upright if his body hadn’t been in such a sorry state of affairs. As it was, he tensed instinctively and then the hand on his side seemed to tense right back, gripping him slightly more firmly and feeling heavier as it stopped moving.

“Boss?” he chanced in a whisper.

“Tony,” came the sleepy reply from above and behind him, and suddenly the hand was gone from his side and came to rest on his shoulder - _more neutral territory,_ he thought wryly – as Gibbs let out an audible yawn.

“What happened?” Tony asked, his brain still on high alert even though his body was undeniably comfortable right where it was… all of two inches from Gibbs’ groin, but who was counting?

“You tell me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs responded gruffly, his voice sounding more awake now. “You’re the one with your head in my lap.”

“Can’t move,” Tony breathed out, and he could feel the pull on his rib cage as his lungs expanded to get the necessary air in so he could talk. “Too sore.”

There was no immediate response from Gibbs, so Tony surmised that the older man didn’t really mind too much. Well, that and the fact that the hand on his shoulder moved smoothly and slowly down his arm to rest at his elbow, on bare skin again… that gave him a pretty good idea that he wasn’t about to get tossed off of the couch or kicked out of the house. There were a few minutes of silence that bordered on uncomfortable, until the coffee machine clicked on in the kitchen and Gibbs grunted approvingly. 

“6am?” Tony asked quietly.

“Yup.”

“That sure does smell good.”

“Yup.”

“Maybe I could somehow –”

“Nope.”

Another minute passed, and then Gibbs hand drifted back up Tony’s arm and then off of him completely. He heard Gibbs let out a stifled groan as the man leaned to the side, and a few seconds later there were three different pills and a glass of water in front of Tony’s face.

“Drink.” The command was lacking its usual punch, but Tony did as he was told even though he struggled to swallow the water while he was lying down. He could hear Gibbs doing the same behind him, and then the hand was back on his arm.

“Let’s give it a few minutes for those to kick in, and then we can see about getting ourselves over to the coffee pot, okay?”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the situation: two middle-aged men, fighting their aches and pains, and soon to launch an offensive against their bodies and strategize a way to navigate the necessary 20 feet across Gibbs’ house, all in the name of caffeine. _God, he felt old._ He brought his own hand up to rest on Gibbs’ sweatpants-covered knee, and squeezed lightly.

“How is your side feeling?” he asked, and the concern in his voice must have come through loud and clear because Gibbs’ hand squeezed back on his arm in response and the man cleared his throat before speaking.

“It hurts, but not too badly compared to previous bullet wounds I guess,” came the droll reply. Then, more seriously, “Would you mind helping me change the bandage later on? Duck said it was best if I didn’t try doing it myself.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Several more minutes of slightly more comfortable silence passed, and Tony allowed his head to relax on Gibbs’ legs as they waited. He felt Gibbs shift behind him, and could picture the man leaning his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed, relaxing too.

All things considered, this was nice. _Unusual_ , definitely, but nice. He was comfortable with Gibbs, probably the only guy that he was comfortable enough to be lying with like this, and there was nothing more comforting than physical closeness when you were feeling beaten up. Tony found himself enjoying the somewhat-surreptitious touches between the two of them, and tried desperately to force that initial jolt of arousal out of his mind. It was pointless, though, given their position and the fact that Gibbs picked that moment to move his hand and run it through the hair on Tony’s head. Tony could feel arousal spiking at the points where Gibbs’ fingers touched him, made increasingly more poignant by the ever-lessening pain in his body as the meds worked their magic. It was all he could do to lie still and not move, not do _something_ as his body and his brain fought for control. 

Tony couldn’t deny to himself that he had feelings of a sort for Gibbs, feelings that ran deeper than he expected and deeper than he thought he should have for the man who was his boss. But, then again, they’d never really had a strictly boss-employee relationship. The lines had always been blurred, sometimes flat-out non-existent over the years, and an unconventional friendship had been built through the ups and downs of their job… which was, he supposed, the reason that neither of them were madly trying to re-assert their heterosexuality after a night spent in a rather intimate position. _Never mind the past half hour,_ Tony thought wryly, _with both of them wide awake and_ still _together like that._

He had no idea where Gibbs’ head was at, though. The past few days had been interesting, with more bodily contact and closeness than in recent memory, and Gibbs hadn’t balked at any of it… had even initiated somewhat, Tony thought, as his mind trailed back to his catching Gibbs ogling his read end at his apartment the previous morning. It didn’t necessarily _mean_ anything, though. Not really. Except that guys didn’t usually check out each others’ butts or run their hands sensually through their friends’ hair.

Tony let out a long sigh, and Gibbs’ hand paused. 

“You okay, Tony?” Gibbs asked, and Tony decided to try and lift his head up a bit. It didn’t hurt too badly, so he gingerly rolled himself onto his back and found himself staring up into piercing blue eyes.

“Yeah,” he sighed again, not sure if he should do or say anything as he found himself getting lost in Gibbs’ gaze. They weren’t even at work, and _still_ the situation seemed dangerous. A whole different _kind_ of dangerous. He forced himself to tear his eyes away as the moment became too heavy, and he ran an exploratory hand down his own ribcage as he added, “I’m feeling a bit better now. Think those pills are working.”

“Good,” came the reply from above him. Then, “You ready to try and move?”

In the end, it was a joint effort of Gibbs helping Tony to stand up and then Tony hauling Gibbs’ sorry ass off of the couch, and them hobbling together for support across the dining room, that got them into the kitchen. Gibbs grabbed two mugs while Tony went looking for milk and sugar, and a minute later they were both sighing contentedly as the warm liquid dripped down their throats. Gibbs’ stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, and Tony turned back to the fridge and surfaced with a dozen eggs.

“Eggs and toast?” he asked, not wanting to move from the fridge in case Gibbs didn’t want that, but the man nodded in agreement. Five minutes later they were sitting on the kitchen floor, legs spread out in front of them and backs against the cupboards, digging hungrily into the plates of food on their laps. The dining room had just seemed a bit too far away and, really, it was safer that way because they couldn’t exactly fall off the floor.

Afterwards, Gibbs insisted that they just leave the dishes sitting in the sink, which Tony was grateful for. They managed the mutually-supportive zombie walk back over to the couch in the living room, and both men sat down heavily next to each other with loud sighs.

“When are we cleared for work again?” Tony asked, praying that he would have to move much for at _least_ another 24 hours.

“Tomorrow afternoon, light duty only,” Gibbs responded, rubbing his hands over his face wearily. Then he slowly pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and Tony knew his face was flushing as his eyes were drawn immediately to Gibbs’ naked chest. He looked up after a moment to see Gibbs watching him with a curious expression on his face, and Tony started to apologize but Gibbs interrupted him right away. 

“I need you to change the bandage,” Gibbs said, giving them both an out from the sudden tension in the room.

“Oh, right,” Tony said in relief, but it didn’t last long. Gibbs turned slightly and motioned for Tony to come closer, and Tony soon found his knees pressing against Gibbs leg as he leaned in close to the man’s torso. His hands hesitated over the strips of the bandage, and he felt his heartbeat quickening in his chest. He didn’t want to hurt the man, but he was also nervous about being so close, nervous about touching him in the tender way that would be required. 

“Just rip it off, Tony,” Gibbs said into the silence, his voice sounding pinched in anticipation of pain. Tony didn’t listen to him, though, was determined to do this right in case it was the only time he got to touch Gibbs like this.

He let his fingers caress around the edge of the bandage, let his fingernails slip under the tape and start easing it up with great care. He swore he felt Gibbs shiver at the touch, and when he tilted his head to look at the man, he found Gibbs watching him with that strange expression again. Tony found he couldn’t look away, and so his fingers kept working nimbly at the bandage as his eyes drank from Gibbs’ in a brazen way. Gibbs seemed to be just as struck, and he unabashedly stared at Tony and Tony swore that Gibbs started leaning in closer to him… and then the bandage pulled all the way off. Both men froze, not quite knowing what to do about the situation, but Tony breathed out lightly and said, “Let me take a look at your wound,” and all was back to a semblance of normal again.

It was his turn to lean forward, closer this time, and he saw that the stitches were holding and that there didn’t seem to be any puss in the wound or redness around it.

“No infection,” he observed, as he felt Gibbs’ warm breath across the back of his neck.

“Good,” came the reply, closer to his ear than he thought possible. He felt goose bumps spring up on his arms as he let his fingers caress around the wound once more, trying to figure out the placement of the new bandage that Gibbs had given to him. Tony mapped it out and felt Gibbs’ hand squeeze his thigh as he pressed and taped it into place. He had no doubt that it must be a shitload of fun to have someone pressing against a tender part of your body like that, and he gave Gibbs an apologetic look as he drew back. 

“You did great,” Tony said encouragingly, and Gibbs just squeezed his thigh again before grabbing his shirt and putting it on once more.

“Thanks for your help.” Gibbs’ voice was quiet, almost subdued, and Tony was about to ask if something was wrong when he heard a car pull into the driveway. A minute later, Tim was bustling through the door with two cups of coffee and a bag of pastries, and the ragtag band that was Tony and Gibbs eyed him warily from the couch.

“Hi Boss, Tony,” Tim’s cheery voice carried loudly through the quiet house as he set the coffee and breakfast down on the table in front of them. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, and almost-simultaneous swearing issued from their lips. Tim, to his credit, just stood there and waited. Finally, Tony spoke up.

“Call ahead next time, McDropIn. We just spent the last half hour hauling ourselves around Gibbs’ house trying to get food.”

“We ate on the floor,” Gibbs added quietly, looking rather sorry for himself.

“Ah… sorry,” Tim said, sounding a bit confused. “I thought Ducky told you I was coming by to pick Tony up this morning?”

Gibbs looked up at Tim, surprised. “If Ducky expects me to remember anything after the meds he gave me yesterday….” He trailed off, looking at Tony, who clued in immediately.

Ducky had given them the same medication, which was probably what had knocked them both out and had led to Tony toppling over on the couch and onto Gibbs’ lap. 

Tony smiled at Gibbs. “Well, at least we slept,” he said.

“Good night?” Tim asked hopefully.

Both men immediately glared at Tim, who backed up towards the front door.

“I’ll just wait over here then,” he said, as Tony rolled his eyes and started gathering up the few things he’d brought with him.


	4. Thursday

Sleeping in and waking up in his own bed had been wonderful. Not that waking up with his head in Gibbs’ lap the previous morning hadn’t been cosy and somewhat thrilling, but his pillow and soft sheets were just about Tony’s favorite things. After opening his eyes, he spent exactly two minutes idly daydreaming about what it might be like to wake up and find Gibbs in bed next to him, and then his phone had beeped at him and there was a message from the man himself.

_Light duty, figured we could go for a walk and do surveillance. World War II Memorial, 3pm. Bring a camera._

No question mark, no question as to whether Tony would be there or not, just the implicit knowledge on Gibbs’ part that he would be. Tony smiled, and replied anyway.

_See you then!_

He sent the message and laid his phone down on his nightstand again, then let himself sink into his pillow for a few more minutes. He had nowhere to be, not for several more hours. The thought of Gibbs in his bed crept into his mind once again, and he turned slightly to look at the empty spot on the other side of the mattress. The previous morning’s emotions and tensions sprang to mind, and Tony wondered again at what it had all meant, if anything. There had been something there, though, something different, especially when he’d been changing Gibbs’ bandage. It seemed as if something had almost happened between them, a shift from the newly-established up-close-and-personal type friendship of that morning into something even more. 

But Tony didn’t dwell on it. There was no point, nothing to do or worth thinking about until he was actually together with Gibbs again and could try to get a read on the other man.

He passed the rest of the morning with a warm shower, a long breakfast in front of the TV – which ended up turning into brunch in front of the TV- and an impromptu nap on the couch. His phone alarm woke him at 2pm, and he made his way slowly over to his bedroom closet and tried to figure out what to wear. A glance out the window told him that Fall was in full swing, with weak sunshine half-hidden behind clouds and wind whipping through what was left of the leaves on the trees, so he pulled out a black wool jacket and donned it on top of a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button-down shirt. Three minutes working on his hair and he was ready to go.

* * * * *

3pm found Tony standing facing the fountains at the Memorial, staring off into the distance towards the reflecting pool and somewhat mesmerized by the soft static that the water from the fountains filled the air with. He put his hands into his jacket pockets as a gust of wind blew across the plaza, and was about to try to find a slightly more protected spot to wait when he suddenly sensed a presence behind his left shoulder and instinctively knew that Gibbs was there.

“Boss,” he acknowledged, without turning around.

“DiNozzo.” A pause, then more words spoken quietly at his ear, “How are you feeling?”

Warmth began seeping back into his body as he replied, “Better, a bit. You?”

“Not too bad. Thanks for coming out.”

Tony finally turned around at that, and cocked his head to the side slightly as he took in Gibbs. The man was looking good, really good, dressed in grey pants and a black wool jacket that was similar to his own, but the real surprise was the French cap on his head.

“Going incognito?” Tony asked, admiring the way that the hat gave Gibbs an air of something other than jeans and polo shirts. He raised the Nikon from around his neck and quickly snapped a photo of Gibbs, who gave an exasperated sigh.

“Gabriela Lopez,” Gibbs said, as he unconsciously reached up to adjust the brim of the hat, “The woman we’ll be trailing. Tim’s linked her to the operation by Quantico, and has tracked her phone for the last few days. Seems she takes a walk along the side of the reflecting pool around 3.15pm each day, pauses at the far end, and then walks back. We’re here to see if she’s meeting with anyone.

“So, just a low-key, casual stroll for us?” Tony asked, relieved that there finally wouldn’t be guns and near-death experiences involved in the afternoon’s work.

“Yup. Except that I was involved in a case with her right before you started at NCIS.”

Tony raised both eyebrows, unable to keep the surprise off his face. “So she might recognize you?”

“We have reason to believe she’s changed her appearance, and I’m the only one who has a shot at identifying her. Hence the hat.”

“Ah. Well, it’s a good look on you.”

A small smile stole across Gibbs’ face. “Thanks.” Then, “Let’s go back to the entrance so I can keep an eye out for her.”

It was only a few minutes before a woman with bleached blonde hair and dark eyebrows stepped out of a taxi nearby. She was chattering away in very loud Spanish on her cell phone, and she headed straight for the walkway on the south side of the War Memorial without so much as a glance at her surroundings.

“Lopez,” Gibbs confirmed with a satisfied grin on his face, and Tony fell into step beside him as they began following at a distance behind her. It was a few minutes before she put her phone away, and she was too far ahead for them to try and listen in on her conversation anyway, so Tony found himself enjoying the fresh air and the remaining golden leaves on the trees that fairly shimmered in the cool breeze. They were almost to the far end of the reflecting pool when Gibbs suddenly grabbed hold of Tony’s hand and pulled him to the side of the pathway.

“Take a photo of me,” Gibbs suggested, as he attempted to lean casually against a tree.

“Really?” Tony asked, confused.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and indicated down the pathway ahead of them with his thumb, where Tony saw that Lopez had stopped to talk with a dark-haired man.

“Oh, right.” Tony said, looking sheepish as he situated himself to get the best shot directly past Gibbs and towards their target. “Got it!” he announced a few seconds later, and then he noticed that Lopez was headed back their way. “ _Shit!_ ”

And suddenly Gibbs was grabbing at his hand again and pulling him in close… only he flipped Tony around so that _he_ was against the tree, and Tony found himself swallowing hard as Gibbs’ chest came to rest against his. With their faces mere inches apart, he couldn’t help but look into the man’s tumultuous eyes as his heart thundered in his chest.

“She’s coming back,” Gibbs breathed out right up against his mouth, their lips almost touching, “so I’m going to kiss you now. Feel free to put your hands on my face so she can’t get a good look at me.”

And that was all the warning Tony got before warm lips caressed against his, lightly at first but then with more pressure as Gibbs tilted his head – ostensibly for a better angle, but Tony knew that the man was really trying to do a better job at hiding his face. But all that didn’t matter, because Tony’s hand involuntarily rose up to Gibbs’ cheek anyway as he returned the kiss, responding in all the ways he knew he shouldn’t as his brain half-exploded with pleasure and his body pressed even more into Gibbs’ of its own volition. He was helpless to reign himself in as their lips danced together, the taste and touch and smell of the man too much as he felt Gibbs’ hand creep around to the back of his neck to pull him in even closer.

Tony had no idea how much was an act on Gibbs’ part, but he didn’t care, couldn’t find one ounce of himself that cared because he was too overwhelmed and lost in the moment. A very small part of his brain idly wondered how long it would take for Lopez to move past them, wondered if she already might have, but then Tony felt Gibbs’ teeth nip at his bottom lip and his mouth fell open slightly in complete surrender. 

And a moment after that he knew exactly how Gibbs felt, because the teeth at his lip were replaced by the man’s tongue, gently smoothing along and then tentatively probing at the entrance of Tony’s open mouth. Tony couldn’t help the low groan that escaped him as he opened his mouth more to welcome Gibbs in, as he let his own tongue slide against the tip of Gibbs’, and he heard a satisfactory moan emanate from the other man as Gibbs pushed them impossibly closer together against the tree and Tony felt the hand at his neck move to stroke through his hair. Then he felt it, Gibbs’ erection pressing against his own as their mouths battled and their bodies ached, and the act of ripping his mouth away was almost painful.

“Oh God!” Tony panted out, not caring about Lopez anymore but very cognizant of the fact that they were about to get _very_ carried away in public, on work time. He caught a flash of concern in Gibbs’ eyes that the man quickly concealed, but Tony let his forehead rest against Gibbs’ and kept his hand on the man’s cheek as he spoke as quickly and quietly as he could through his shallow breathing. 

“Later, okay?”

And he saw the small smile that crossed the man’s face as he nodded against Tony.

“Just check for Lopez first?” Gibbs asked, and he let his mouth drift down to Tony’s neck so that Tony could get a good look past him. Tony spotted her at least 200 yards back towards the Memorial, right before his eyes slid closed at the feel of Gibbs’ lips beneath his ear.

“ _You_ ….” He trailed off, unable to mask the sigh that slipped out of his mouth as he relaxed his head against the tree and just enjoyed the moment. Gibbs drew back a few seconds after Tony spoke, and when Tony opened his eyes again he found the man watching him with a fond smile. Tony couldn’t help but smirk back at him.

“Yeah, she’s gone,” he said, eyebrows raised, “and _you_ are a sneaky one.”

“Just doing my job,” Gibbs protested innocently, but the smile on his face crept wider.

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Tony teased back, a full-on flirtatious tone in his voice.

“Yeah, well….” Gibbs trailed off, and looked away somewhat shyly as he stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Tony just smiled at him and moved to take his place at Gibbs’ side as they both turned towards the Memorial. “No complaints here,” he whispered at the man’s ear as they began the walk back towards the fountains.

They paused when they reached the road and Tony allowed himself one last cursory look around, rubbing his hands together and blowing warm breath out onto them as he eyed the nearby taxis carefully. Lopez wasn’t in sight, so he stuck his chilled hands back into his jacket pockets. 

“See you back at the office?” he asked casually, and Gibbs nodded with a smile. There was no parting hug, no kiss or other display of affection, just a new-found understanding of sorts and a promise of _something else_ as they parted ways towards their own vehicles.

* * * * *

The drive back to the Navy Yard was as short as the rest of the day was long. Everyone was glad to see Tony and Gibbs, but Tim’s facial recognition software soon turned up a hit on the man that Lopez had met with.

“Juan Daniel Pérez,” Tim announced with excitement around 5.30pm, just as Tony was about to take a bite out of his club sandwich. He reluctantly lowered the delicious-smelling food from his mouth with a slight scowl.

“Who?”

“Linked to a high-profile Columbian drug cartel,” Tim paused, making sure that Gibbs and Ellie were listening in too. He popped the information up on the screen as the team members made their way out from behind their desks to have a look. “Multiple arrests back home, and he’s in the country illegally. _Obviously_. No previous links to organized crime here but there’s a hit on an associate, a Gabriel Lopes – wait a minute…” he trailed off, looking at Gibbs. “Gabriel Lopes, Gabriela Lopez. Think they’re the same person, Boss?”

Tony turned his attention to Gibbs as well, who he’d been studiously avoiding since arriving back at the office. Their little liaison from earlier had been running amok through his mind like snippets from a movie, and it was hard enough trying to concentrate on writing his report with the temptation of Gibbs sitting at his desk across from him _right there, all the time._

“Could be. Or a sibling, maybe. Clever, either way.”

And that was how the rest of the evening unfolded, with a mad scramble of phone calls and internet searches, and last-minute warrants and BOLOs being requested. It was 8pm before they moved, and 9pm before Tim and Ellie – with Gibbs and Tony as back-up - busted down the front door of an uptown apartment and arrested both Pérez and Lopez. 10.30pm by the time everything was sorted out back at NCIS, and Gibbs had finally ordered them home and yelled after them that their reports could wait until the morning.

Tony eventually crawled into bed, head pounding again and body feeling strained, but underneath it all he could feel a spark of anticipation that no physical pain could dull. And he slept, deeply, for the first time in a long while.


	5. Friday

Tony found that his head was a lot more clear after a good night’s sleep, and he had passed the morning happily in a flurry of report-writing, follow-up phone calls, and the occasional glance snuck towards Gibbs’ desk. The man had chosen today to wear his ridiculously hot and not-often-seen black slacks and black button-down shirt combo, and Tony had found it to be a much-needed pick-me-up whenever he lost his motivation on something.

He and Gibbs had also been scheduled for a debrief with the psychologist after the pool shooting incident earlier in the week, so 2pm found them both standing in front of the elevator door, waiting for it to open and whisk them away to see the shrink. Tony leaned against the wall, waiting, and eyed Gibbs who was standing stock still and looking solemnly forward. It felt a bit awkward, but only because of what had happened the previous day. Because, really, Gibbs unmoving and serious was pretty typical as far as Tony was concerned. He let his fingers set up a light rhythm against the metal of the closed door next to him, and it was a few more seconds before he noticed that Gibbs’ gaze had shifted sideways towards him and his silent head-bobbing. 

Tony’s automatic reaction was to freeze, reign in his nervous energy, and straighten his tie, but something caught his eye: the slightest of upward curves at the corner of Gibbs’ mouth.

 _That_ was new.

The elevator doors chose that moment to swish open, and Gibbs’ gaze was immediately focused ahead once more as he strode forward. It took a second for Tony to gather his thoughts – pleasantly surprised ones that they were – and follow the man. He saw Gibbs push at the button for the floor they needed, and Tony let himself relax against the side wall as the elevator began to move. His gaze slid over to Gibbs, and it was only a few seconds before Gibbs turned his head and gave Tony a questioning yet heated look that sent a spark of electricity shooting right down to his toes.

“Hi,” Gibbs’ voice sounded loud in the small space, even though Tony knew that it had barely been more than a whisper.

“Hey,” Tony breathed out, his voice tight with uncertainty even as a ridiculous grin spread across his face. 

Gibbs held his gaze, and Tony noticed how he pursed his lips before deciding on what to say.

“Dinner at my place tonight?” The question finally came out, followed by an uncertain smile of Gibbs’ own.

“Yeah.” Tony found his voice, and stood up straighter as he turned to face Gibbs properly. There was no denying the current that was passing between them now, and Tony could feel the nervous energy working its way through his limbs as he watched Gibbs take a step closer to him.

“Good.” He felt the warm breath brush past his ear as the elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped out, and Tony swore under his breath as he felt goosebumps suddenly tingling on the skin of his arms and legs as he moved after Gibbs.

* * * * *

Gibbs had reverted back to strictly _Boss_ mode after that, and the rest of the day had passed rather uneventfully after the necessary critical incident debriefing. Six o’clock, however, found Tony pulling his car into Gibbs’ driveway with his fingers drumming out a nervous beat on the steering wheel. His thoughts drifted for a moment to how Gibbs had noticed him doing the same thing at the elevator earlier, and he forced himself to stop. Yes, he was nervous and yes, he wasn’t usually… but this was _Gibbs._ Holy hell but the man could kiss, and not quite knowing what the night held for them had Tony’s insides strung up in an excited mess. He snuck a quick and hopeful glance over at the backpack sitting on the floor in front of the passenger seat, a backpack containing useful things for an overnight stay like a toothbrush and clean underwear, before he gave his door a hefty push open and climbed out of the car.

 _Never assume_ was an excellent rule. But _Be Prepared_ was an even better one.

A few seconds later he was standing at Gibbs’ front door, not sure if he should knock or just walk right in like he usually did. Tony picked the latter, figuring that anything that made the evening less awkward was the right thing to choose. He twisted the doorknob and strode in just as he had hundreds of times before, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and turning around to face the living room. And it was like déjà vu: there was Gibbs, crouched down in front of the fireplace cooking steaks, with his black shirt untucked and riding up his back slightly as he shifted around in front of the flames.

Tony knew his pulse was racing as he paused by the armchair, and he was wondering how to announce himself when Gibbs stood up and turned toward him with a knowing look on his face.

“Heard your car,” Gibbs said, his voice low as a small smile played across his lips. The glow of the flames behind him caused golden shadows to dance across his cheeks and through his hair, and Tony found himself helpless to move as he stood there, entranced.

“You okay?” Gibbs asked a moment later, stepping forward and into Tony’s space. He raised his head up slightly as his eyebrows narrowed, but his brilliant blue gaze didn’t waver. “Look, Tony, no pressure oka–”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Tony responded, finally finding his voice as he smiled back at Gibbs. His pulse jumped as he considered his next words. “It’s just… you look good,” he admitted, and he tried to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly but half-froze again as Gibbs’ eyes darkened noticeably in the flickering light. He knew his non-verbals were giving off all sorts of tells, but Tony couldn’t stop the deep breath he drew in or the nervous way that he swallowed. He half-wondered if Gibbs was going to lean forward and kiss him then, especially given that there was barely a foot between them, but he saw the man’s gaze relax and then a steak hissed above the fire.

“Thanks,” Gibbs replied softly, almost shyly as a tentative smile took up residence on his face again. Then he tilted his head, nodding towards the fireplace, and asked, “You hungry?”

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak because he was so charged up that his brain had turned the question into an innuendo immediately. He watched as Gibbs turned back towards the fire, grabbing two plates off the coffee table in the process, and lifted two steaks and a pair of foil-covered potatoes out with metal tongs. Tony took the plates from him and set them on the table, then watched as Gibbs retreated to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge. He walked back to Tony, who was still standing somewhat awkwardly between the coffee table and the couch, and handed one over to him.

“Thanks,” Tony offered, his voice cracking slightly despite his best efforts. He couldn’t remember _ever_ being this nervous on a… well, he still had no idea what this was, really, but the nerves were putting him off his game and so he took a long swig of his beer as Gibbs walked around the table to stand beside him.

“Easy there,” Gibbs teased with a smile, and he motioned for Tony to sit. “Lots more where that came from, and plenty of time to drink it.”

Tony sat down on the couch, and let his head fall back and his eyes close as he gripped his beer bottle more tightly. Honesty wasn’t always the best policy, but he felt safe enough with Gibbs to let his guard down in spite of his discomfort. “You know, I’m not usually one for drinking to take the edge off,” Tony disclosed, his voice coming out more tightly than he’d hoped, “but whatever it is that we’re doing here, the _not knowing_ is driving me crazy.”

He felt the couch dip down next to him, and then the touch of Gibbs’ forearm against his as the other man leaned back against the couch too.

The low voice, surprisingly close to his ear, only served to put him more on edge as it sent a thrill through his body. “Well, we could start by eating that steak that’s getting cold.”

 _Shit. The things that voice did to him…._ He took another long pull of beer from the bottle, not caring about whether Gibbs approved or not. His head swam, but not from the alcohol. Not yet, at least. He slowly opened his eyes, studiously avoiding the temptation of turning his head to the side to meet the blue eyes that he knew were _right there_ , and leaned forward to pick up his fork as he produced his own knife and flicked it open.

But then there was a warm hand stilling his left arm, gripping gently but forcefully enough that Tony knew to stop and wait. The silence danced around them, the crackle of flames the only sound in the room save for his own thundering heartbeat that had set up residence between his ears like a drum.

And then, a quiet “Tony?”

And he finally turned, and realized that he was gripping his knife _too tightly_ as he met Gibbs’ gaze. He dropped the knife, and heard it distantly clatter to the table as his eyes were engulfed by those in front of him.

Tony forced the bold words out of his mouth, not holding back the tension and frustration anymore. “You kissed me, you invited me over… God, can you just _do_ someth-”

His mouth froze as a warm hand caressed his cheek and another one smoothed along the short hair at the back of his neck, the fingers tentative but confident as they explored his skin. Gibbs had moved quickly, and Tony’s senses were overwhelmed as his brain caught up with _Gibbs is touching you._

And after that, it only took him a split-second to make his decision as he realized that he had just been given the sign, the _permission_ , that he’d been waiting for.

Tony boldly closed the last few inches between them, bringing his lips to almost brush against Gibbs’. Blue eyes burned into his as Tony held his gaze and his breath and challenged, “Kiss me again, damn it.”

His back was flat on the couch almost before he registered the push at his chest that had landed him there, and then Gibbs was nudging a knee between his legs and looming over him in the semi-darkness. Strong forearms planted themselves on either side of Tony’s head, and he let his hands rise up to trace against the soft fabric of Gibbs’ shirt as the man slowly, _painstakingly slowly_ lowered himself down until the weight of his chest was against Tony’s... and those blue eyes never left his the entire time.

Then it was Gibbs’ lips not-quite-touching his, and Tony swallowed silently as his heart hammered in his chest and Gibbs growled back, “Something like this?”

And Tony’s attempt at nodding his head was cut off by the press of rough lips along his jaw, rasping over the end-of-day stubble there and causing Tony’s eyes to slam shut and his chin to arch up involuntarily. Gibbs’ tongue joined in with his lips as he took advantage and trailed a path down Tony’s neck, licking and sucking at a few spots until he got the reaction that he wanted as Tony squirmed and bucked up underneath him.

“Bastard,” Tony hissed out half-heartedly, but it turned into a moan as Gibbs dragged himself a few more inches up Tony’s body and their erections ground against each other with the movement.

“Oh God,” Tony breathed out, and he opened his eyes to find Gibbs’ almost-black ones _right there._ He’d never felt so turned on in his whole fucking life, and this was _Gibbs_ on top of him, and he didn’t think he could wait one more minute to find out what the man tasted like.

Tony’s hands, still scratching along Gibbs’ sides and up along his back, moved to the back of the older man’s neck and pulled slightly, and he watched Gibbs’ eyes close moments before his own did as the man willingly followed the pressure of Tony’s hands and lowered his head that last inch to join their lips. And then they were kissing, tentatively but forcefully, Gibbs’ lips still warm from his adventure along Tony’s neck. Tony thrilled at the texture and feel of it all, so very Gibbs and man and different and _right_. He found his breathing growing faster, shallower, and he pressed his groin up into Gibbs’ again to feel the desire _there_ , and this time it was Gibbs’ mouth that opened in a low moan at the friction. Tony let his mouth follow in turn against Gibbs’, opening and teasing at the corner of Gibbs’ lips until the other man teased back with his own tongue.

And suddenly all bets were off, as something was released and uncaged the second that their tongues met. Gibbs’ hips slammed down against Tony’s and Tony’s arms scrambled against the man’s back, trying to draw him even closer as his mouth tingled and his mind went flying. Then there was a hand at the hem of his shirt, pushing under and up and _between_ them and Tony fought against the separation until rough fingers tweaked at one of his nipples, and he was completely lost again.

Gibbs continued the assault on him, rubbing and flicking as Tony gasped into his mouth. It was agony and ecstasy at its finest and Tony’s hands were desperate to touch, desperate to feel more of the man, and he was pretty certain that he wasn’t being too presumptuous as his fingers slid down heavily over Gibbs’ ass and then around front to struggle with the pants button that was sandwiched between them. He felt Gibbs’ fingers pause, withdrawing from his nipple, and then hands joined his to help with buttons and zippers and five seconds later Gibbs was biting down against his neck as Tony’s hand found its way beneath the elastic waistband of his underwear and slid over Gibbs’ painfully-hard cock. A few seconds after that it was Tony who was swearing, as Gibbs’ hand slid along the crease between Tony’s leg and groin, through the soft curly hair nestled there, and wrapped determinedly around his own aching cock.

It was all Gibbs and heat and _too much_ , too intense too quickly and Tony hadn’t expected anything less. He struggled for air as their mouths fought against each other again, both vying for dominance in the sweltering kiss while driving each other to the brink with their hands. He had a hard time focusing on his own actions, on the smooth slide of his hand down and back up along the hard line of Gibbs’ cock _Gibbs’ cock holy fuck_ , as the almost identical movement by Gibbs’ rough but skilled hand along his own dick drove him higher and higher. And every second his brain was sparking off on the knowledge that it was _Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs_ and Gibbs wanting _him_ , and he fairly growled with pleasure and passion and urgency.

“God, Jethro, so close….”

And Gibbs buried his head in Tony’s neck and whispered a pressured, “Tony!” against his ear… then Gibbs was coming, his cock pulsing as he fairly ground himself into Tony’s hand, into his body, and Tony knew he couldn’t have held on longer if he’d tried as his own orgasm rolled through him in waves. He pressed up into Gibbs, seeking more pressure, more contact, more assurance that this was really happening as the bliss of the moment washed over his body until he finally relaxed and let his body fall slack, absolutely spent.

They lay there together for a while, not moving, soaking in the moment while half-asleep after the endorphin rush. That’s what Tony was doing, at least, enjoying the unfamiliar weight of a man’s body - _Gibbs’ body_ \- on top of his own. He felt Gibbs’ left hand tracing circles on his shoulder, then, and a few moments later the man mumbled something unintelligible into his neck. 

“Pardon,” Tony whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.

Gibbs shifted his head slightly and spoke again, clearer this time. “You called me _Jethro._ ”

Tony rolled his eyes even though the other man couldn’t see it. “Well I wasn’t about to call you anything else with my hand wrapped around y–”

“I like it,” Gibbs interrupted him and then, with a soft kiss to Tony’s neck, his hand moved from between them and he was pushing himself up and off of the couch. Tony watched him rise, let his eyes flick to the man’s reddened lips, over to the mussed-up hair, and down to blue eyes that were still dark with desire in the firelight. Gibbs reached an arm down and Tony took his hand, letting Gibbs pull him up to standing and then watched silently as Gibbs tucked him back into his pants. The man was working on Tony’s zipper and button when Tony moved his hand to rest on Gibbs’, and he was rewarded with the hint of a lazy smile as Gibbs raised his head to meet Tony’s eyes.

“You staying?” Gibbs asked, his voice calm but his eyes imploring something in the dimness of the room.

“Yeah.” Tony paused, then, “I have a backpack in the car.” He nodded behind himself, towards the door, and Gibbs’ smile widened somewhat even as his eyebrows raised up.

“Good. Let’s shower first, and then try to actually eat the steaks.”

“I make no promises,” Tony threw behind him as he turned and made for the front door, and he heard a satisfying chuckle following after him. 

_Oh yeah,_ he thought to himself as he ran down the front steps and hoisted his backpack out of the car as quickly as possible, _this was going to be a_ great _weekend._


End file.
